


the heart lies broken, cold, forgotten.

by voicesofreasons



Series: Shameless AU [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Art, Day 4-Crossovers, F/F, Shameless Femslash week, ouat crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voicesofreasons/pseuds/voicesofreasons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Princess, with the heart of stone, is truly reunited with her love, then you'll know the curse is broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the heart lies broken, cold, forgotten.

 

**Then**

_Fiona_

She was a princess until her heart turned to stone from a love gone wrong. She wanted other people to feel a fraction of the anger and pain she felt so she unleashed her rage on unsuspecting realms. Over the centuries her stone heart began to crack and she calmed, but rumors started she was going soft and they all seemed to stem from one kingdom, a kingdom under her control no less. She decided that they needed to pay, so one day she appeared and stole their loving queen away.

_Veronica_

She was the reluctant queen of a kingdom far away from her own. The king was a good man and she was loved by everyone in the kingdom, but she was very bored. Stuck in a marriage, she didn’t want with a man she didn’t care for even a little, she wanted out. But she had a dilemma, she couldn’t just run away for the King and people would search for her, and besides she had nowhere to go. Then  _she_  showed up like an answer to all her desires, the evil princess with a cracking heart of stone. Fiona will insist that she stole her away, but truthfully she offered her hand and Veronica took it. They ran away together, never to return.

It was exciting being on the run with an evil princess, Veronica’s  kingdom hunted for them, but in Fiona’s arms they could never find them, and wouldn’t dare take her away if they could. They grew to love each other intently.

Until the curse hit.

**Now**

_Emmy and Shanola_

They waitressed together at the local bar, danced together, did body shots off each other, but they weren’t friends. It was all for show. At the first hint of sun Shanola went home to her boyfriend and Emmy went home to an empty apartment. They couldn’t feel anything was wrong because for a long while time stood still. They didn’t know.

Until the curse broke.

It was right as they were going home from their shift. Shanola was locking up and Emmy was starting her walk, they both rushed back into the bar to hide from the purple storm cloud. Emmy tried to hold Shanola close to protect her but she didn’t understand why. She didn’t know why it made something ache inside her when Shanola gave her a dirty look and pushed her away. They both stared out the window as the cloud overtook the bar. Emmy thought she heard someone scream her name, not Emmy, but something else.

After, the teary eyed smile on Veronica’s face sent her reeling. “Fiona?” she asked as if she couldn’t believe it. Both of them had broken memories from two different lives colliding in their heads, but beyond that was the overwhelming sense of  _Finally_. When Fiona offered her hand, Veronica dove into her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhh.


End file.
